Bloody Rain and The Gourmet
by KazueInoue
Summary: Bloody rain. Tsukiyama increasingly uncontrollable dance, along with the violins played by Chie. A dance that creates bloody rain. The dance was cut anything in his way. Slashing all facing. Dance that could split iron into two, chop paper into powder, and create a rain of blood. -The Ghoulmet-
**Bloody Rain and The Gourmet**

-A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction-

All characters belongs Ishida Sui

Bloody rain.

Tsukiyama increasingly uncontrollable dance, along with the violins played by Chie.

A dance that creates bloody rain.

The dance was cut anything in his way. Slashing all facing. Dance that could split iron into two, chop paper into powder, and create a rain of blood.

 _Kagune_ very sharp like a sword that was smeared with blood. Smeared by blood, brain, colon and human entrails. _Kagune_ which in essence becomes a tool to dance and loyal friend for Tsukiyama Shuu. _Kagune_ with type _koukaku_ that follow agile Tsukiyama dance and music Chie.

-ghoul-

A few days before the bloody tragedy that happens, precisely at a most famous music school in Japan ..

In the backyard of a school that has park benches and shady trees, Chie Hori, a young girl was playing beautiful melodies in her small white violin.

Chie has short brown hair loose lovely. She was sitting on a bench while concentrating on her violin.

Clapping makes Chie stalled. The voice came from behind. Chie turned, and found the figure of well-built man with a purple tuxedo shirt. And bluish purple hair, matching the color of his shirt.

 _"Fabuleux!"_ Cried the man, clapping. He speaks with a French accent very fluent.

"Who are you?" Asked Chie. "You're not a student at this school."

He only smiled and held out his hand.

"I can make you be the queen stage that will make the whole world dance and putty in front of you. Interested? "He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chie stared at the man in front of him, and act skeptical. "Do you know? My game probably sounds good to the ear lay. But not for them. "

"They who?" Asked Tsukiyama.

"They were popular and had everything they wanted. They were lucky and always despise others. They are cunning."Chie raved, frowning.

Chie see that expression as it is, the more visible Tsukiyama strange grin, "I could just eliminate them." He said.

Chie brown eyes widened.

"Disappeared? What do you mean? "Asked the girl.

"Yes .. disappear like ..BLAM! Then everyone will forget about their existence. No one will ever remember if they ever existed, "said Tsukiyama by shaking a hand.

Chie seem increasingly confused. "Including me, so? I also will forget them? " She asked again.

"Of course not, Miss Chie, you will still remember those who were lost. Because you yourself are going to eliminate them. "Tsukiyama grinning broadly, making Chie shudder.

 _Briefly, from where he could know my name?_ Think Chie.

Chie more tightly holding her violin, initially she had tried to escape. She felt a little frightened by the strange man in front of him.

Tsukiyama Chie stepped over and said, "You know? Actually I've been looking for you .. " The longer, the more Tsukiyama voice sounded like a whisper. Chie felt her whole body became stiff, she couldn't even move. She can't turn away from the gaze of Tsukiyama. The man was like having a magnet that can hold up to Chie she didn't turn away from it.

Bluish purple-haired man grabbed something from the pocket of his tuxedo. A card.

Tsukiyama put the name card on a park bench, next to Chie.

"Next time, if you're interested in my offer, you can come to my house anytime. There is a special surprise there. And remember, I can make them disappear once you famous with just one flick of a finger. "

Tsukiyama then bowed and said goodbye with respect. Then walked slowly leaving Chie who still sat rigid.

-ghoul-

Chie walked towards a house listed on the name card he was holding. After school and put all her goods in the house, the girl relented in the end. Heart pounding. She was very nervous.

Tsukiyama Shuu. The name was repeatedly comes to mind Chie. His voice. Posture. Face. And the most attractive is its bid.

Chie runs clumsy when she reached the gate of a house very stately. The girl circulate her views with a loss to find a way how to get into the house. Until the man walked from the small place that seems like a guardhouse. He was wearing all black tuxedo and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" He asked with a haughty tone.

Chie is getting nervous. Her tongue suddenly very numb. "I ..ummm .. "

"He's my special guests." Baritone's voice came from behind the guard. Chie already familiar with the voice. Sound typical of Tsukiyama.

"Let her come in." Tsukiyama command. The guard who had looked smug, now bowed obediently and opened the gates, letting Chie entry.

"Come on," said Tsukiyama. He still wore a purple tuxedo. Just like this afternoon. "The prize is inside."

Chie walked through beautiful gardens with plants lined up in the right corner and left, prior to the main door in a large family-owned stately homes such Tsukiyama.

Sweet girl was stunned when she saw the whole room is very luxurious. Tsukiyama continue to be led without speaking a word. Chie also dutifully followed Tsukiyama headed to a room upstairs.

Tsukiyama feeling light switches at the edge of the wall and when the lights are turned on, seemed an empty room. There is only one thing in the room. Violin in a glass box high enough.

Chie swallowed as she walked closer to the violin. The violin is black and looks very costly! Carving was not unusual, very classy and luxurious. Strings decorated with gold. Similarly, the bow which has a gold-colored ponytail.

Tsukiyama open glass box, took the violin, and handed it to Chie.

"Prize," he said. "Made from special wood!"

Chie accept it with a trembling violin. She sees each curve of the violin it more clearly. Strings, pegs, to buffer the chin. Chie had never seen a violin that's very beautiful like that. With the elegant black color. Violin until he turned around and found one engraving the name, this time silver carvings.

The engraving reads, 'Chie Hori.'

"Now," said Tsukiyama and make Chie reverie shattered, "Come with me to the village hall. We will try how your game can hypnotize those who hear it. "

Chie swallowed again, unsure. But obviously she came from an ordinary family, was unable to resist the desire of Mr. Young in front of her. Although in small hearts Chie, there is a suspicion against him.

-ghoul-

Before exiting, Tsukiyama seen're talking about something on his servants. And once they were busy contacting some people.

For a moment, Chie saw nothing strange appearance of the servants. They were all wearing white mask that covers the entire face. And also their attitude, the way they talk, everything seems strange according to Chie. _What's the matter with them?_

Chie sweet sat in the back seat of a black limousine, with Tsukiyama who faithfully accompanied her side, he was still silent without speaking a word. The young man just looking out the window during a trip to the village hall.

Arriving at the village hall, which appear in front of the stage was filled by people who are well-dressed. Although said to village halls, but the village where Tsukiyama stay turned out is an elite settlement with rich people in it. Although located in the city of Tokyo, the residents keep their environment despite living in houses magnificent and large.

Then on the other side of the stage, there are several masked men black and dark red robe that covered their bodies. Tsukiyama gone down first and walked toward the robed people. While Chie clumsily followed behind.

With hand gestures, Tsukiyama told Chie so walked over towards them.

"Why? You doubt? "Asked Tsukiyama.

"No. It's just .. "Chie view sweeps across the stands at the village hall which is slightly closed. Until she found some friends popularity of annoying in the middle row. Chie hold their breath when they glanced at her and began whispering to one another.

"Already," said Tsukiyama suddenly. Chie not understand, but one person cloaked toward her. Then followed another, until they all made a circle around Chie.

Someone from a collection of robes posture looks like a woman poked a sparkling red ruby necklace and put it to Chie.

As if affected by something, with a rigid movement, Chie move towards the stage. Some of the robed paved the way.

 _It's all really weird!_ _Even I can't control my own body!_

Tsukiyama stretched out his hand and began to speak to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, now we'll see _La Cinquette_ which will be played by ... Chie Hori!"

 _La Cinquette?_ _Impossible!_ _That piano is quite difficult!_ _How could I bring to perfection using the violin?_ _Impossible!_ _Impossible!_

Chie kept wondering in her mind. But suddenly her hands began to move in position should for a Violinist.

Arc starting swipe strings. Produces a weak tone at first. Characteristic tone of the _La Cinquette._

Chie couldn't control her body. The game gets fast approaching the middle of a song, and then slows down again. Typical strains of _La Cinquette_ playing melodious. Everything in the room was silent and stunned.

The audience began to dance with a blank stare. Strange. They dance with dances of different and irregular. They like to move by itself, just like Chie. One similarity of their dance is simply knock. Every movement they compensate for slow and fast songs.

The song has been completed. All the spectators suddenly fell to the floor just to the various positions, except Tsukiyama and masked groups in the side, they look completely unaffected. Chie more confusion.

"She's really good .. beautiful tone .. The combination of amazing .. The way to play the violin .. _Sweet harmony!"_ Tsukiyama softly.

Chie was about to open her mouth, but Tsukiyama has put his finger on the lips and walked casually toward the stage. Chie cause silent instantly.

Tsukiyama kneeling one leg and gently took Chie's hand still holding the bow. He kissed Chie's hand like a prince who wanted to marry a princess. But the perceived Chie was not like that. For her, Tsukiyama's kiss was cold and strange.

"Tomorrow come to my house, _Ma cherie."_

Hearing the word _'Ma Cherie',_ Chie more confusion once her cheeks flushed. Although not proficient in French, but at least she had heard that term is usually used as an endearment.

"Why do I ..?" She asked nervously.

Tsukiyama just smiled. The young man stood up and took the ruby necklace from the neck Chie. Instantly, Chie feel her body limp and almost fell. But she managed to rebalance the position.

"The violin was for you. Go back to the violin it tomorrow. "

Chie looked glanced at the audience behind her still lying limp in front of the stage. She was confused but thought better to inquire further about the matter to Tsukiyama Shuu.

-ghoul-

Morning incident at the school makes Chie think hard. The names on the leaderboard are always displayed, the names of the most popular students in school ... all have vanished.

The names were now completely vanished as if swallowed by the earth. Even when Chie tried asking a few girls who were walking past, all just shook like a confusion never heard the name.

The problem, Chie still remember very clearly that those who now have lost it yesterday spectators seated on a couch and watch shows violin.

 _It Awful._ Mental Chie.

 _Terrible, but perhaps it would be fun._

Chie smiled when thinking so. Wait, smiling? Does Chie happy for the loss of them?

She continued to smile while sitting in the classroom. Beside her lay with a sweet, violin bearing the full name. Chie softly stroked violins, then closed her eyes for a moment.

In her mind still remembered her being the song that she had never played before. Even being very easy and beautiful. The tones are supposed to be difficult, becomes flow. Flows through her hands, piped in friction and float in the air. And came to the ears of the listener that is before her.

Chie sighed, this time not anxiety, but there is a different feeling that arises in her heart.

-ghoul-

Chie standing in front of the gate of the mansion. This time the guards have known her. Chie walked in alone, without guided by anyone, to arrive at the front door, there is Tsukiyama who were waiting for her. This time,Tsukiyama wearing a red and black Victorian Aristocrat.

"I knew you'd be back. There will be a great show tonight, "said Tsukiyama.

"But first, to honor the special guest, I want you to replace your uniform first," said Tsukiyama, leading Chie into. Chie realized that she always wears a school uniform when meeting with Tsukiyama.

Chie just nodded and followed one of the waitresses woman identified as Matsumae, to go to the locker room that has been provided.

Meanwhile, when Chie was undressing, Tsukiyama wait in the dining room that is very exclusive and private at home such. The man kept thinking about Chie, looking at her picture and remember the game yesterday exquisite violin.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps very fine scatter all his thoughts about Chie. Tsukiyama disturbed it just annoyed grunt while his eyes searching for the origin of the sound. And apparently it is the footstep of a beautiful woman.

" , where the girl you said yesterday? You know, I'm very curious about her. Maybe she could be my pet a new one to replace Taro-chan if she was really great. "Said the woman, without further ado beforehand.

"Madam A, should I say this to you? You're disturbing me without saying hello or greeting in advance. Sorry, I'm a ghoul who came from a noble family hates disgraceful attitude like that. I'm sure you get my drift. "Reply Tsukiyama were reluctant staring at the woman.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, , I was too eager to find out soon, "

"But she's not yours, and as long as it will not be yours. Because she's only mine. Moreover, tonight I just wanted to show its merits. Madam A, _Je m'excuse_. "Tsukiyama glanced at her, then got up from the chair and walked away without permission.

-ghoul-

Chie watching herself in the large mirror with carvings are beautiful. _I look very different today._ _It's not even like me._ She thought while flipping the body already wrapped dresses. In fact she was actually very different makeup than usual. Although her hair was styled simply, yet is complemented by a small red hat and black on the head, as well as the Renaissance Victorian Dress in red and black lace dress that has piled up, really make her body look different. And red high heels attached beautiful and very fitting with her feet.

 _How can all dress size is very fitting that they give me?_ She thought.

But the question wasn't too long perched on her head. She was immediately called by Tsukiyama,toward meeting place promised there will be a great show.

Tsukiyama Shuu amazed when Chie whistling out of the dressing room.

 _Beautiful Lady._ Two words that directly arise from his mind when he saw the sweet girl who initially looked childish now transformed into such a mature woman graceful and charming.

-to be continued-


End file.
